What Sora Hears, What Riku Hears
by ViNTageReTRoROCKet
Summary: not yaoi sorry Sora and Riku are they going crazy or something? very very very little YuffiexRiku
1. Sanctuary

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! WASSUP?!COOLSTICKSFOOL!!!

Riku: What time is it?

Sora: Let's go with really early in the morning…

Kairi: its cold in your house you know that…

Me: FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH MEH! W00T! W00T! (does happy dance with Demyx)

Riku: Well she can't do the disclaimer so I will

Sora & Kairi: why do you get to?

Riku: Cause I'm sexy. Jasmine doesn't own any of this just the plot. Utada singings the song I hope you all know that by now…

* * *

_...What _**Sora**_ Hears..._

Ahh...

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

'_What?'_ Sora thought, _'...what was that...?'_ He was back in Hallow Bastion with Goofy and Donald. He was heading toward the castle to get Kairi and the others when they were ambushed by Heartless… and someone singing.

In you and I,

There's a new land,

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away…

Music will tie

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me,

What's left of me now…

Sora tried to ignore the singing and kept slashing away at the Heartless in front of him.

I watch you

fast asleep,

All I fear

Means nothing…

"**Who are you?!"** Sora belted, the singing was getting to him. A neoshadow came and slashed down at him from behind leaving huge claw marks. Sora hissed in pain but was quickly healed by Donald a few feet away.

In you and I,

'_I don't know you…'_ Sora thought _'How can there be a 'you and I'?_

There's a new land,

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away...

Music will tie

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me,

What's left of me

The Heartless were gone now but singing kept going.

"Donald, Goofy do you guys hear anything?" He knew he wasn't going crazy he just wasn't.

There was a long moment of silence, then Goofy and Donald just looked at each other and back to Sora.

"Well gawrsh Sora we don't hear a thing."

"Yeah Sora we don't hear anything…Maybe you got hit to hard in the head from those Heartless" Donald taunted.

snwod dna spu ynam

My heart's a battleground

snoitome owt deen I

But,

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

snoitome owt deen I

"See there it is again!!!! I'm not crazy you guys!" Sora gave them a pleading look, Donald and Goofy just shook there heads.

"Let's head to the castle so you can lay down Sora, a'hyuck" Goofy looked worried

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole

and nothing is broken...

"Hey! I thought you guys were coming to the castle we all got worried so Leon, Cloud and I came to look for you" Yuffie said hopping from one foot to another.

"Gawrsh we didn't mean to worry you guys"

"Yeah we got ambushed by Heartless and Sora says he hears singing…"

Leon, Cloud and Yuffie gave Sora a funny look. Actually Yuffie gave him a funny look Leon and Cloud stood stoic like usual.

In you and I,

There's a new land,

Angels in flight

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary, yeah

"How can you not hear that?!?! She's singing about some sanctuary and angels and other crap!"

Where fears and lies melt away...

Music will tie

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

What's left of me,

What's left of me now...

Sora threw up his hands and flopped down onto the ground.

"I think someone wants to break up with Kairi and is now making up stories so she thinks you're crazy and leaves you. So Sora whose the new girl anyone I know?" Yuffie gave a wide grin as if she just figured the cure for the common cold….If she knows what the common cold is…

Ooh...

My fears...

My lies...

Melt away...

"Maybe you just need to rest you've been fighting Heartless non-stop" Leon replied Cloud nodded in agreement. Sora stood and nodded his head _'Yeah that's it I've been fighting so many Heartless it's finally getting to me'_

I...

wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

'_Just shut up already…'_

* * *

Me: W00T!

Sora & Riku: She means please review

Kairi:(sobbing in corner) Sora your breaking up with me? But I thought you loved me! So that year apart when I held onto all hope that your were coming to get me meant nothing? (sobs) Fine then I'll just go back to Tidus!

Sora: WTF! Tidus!

Me: YaY! W00T!

Riku: She means review for Sora's sake…


	2. He was Ansem

Me: ok I'm sober!! XD

Sora: No one gives a damn ok no one cares about u!!!!! I hate u the most!

Me: … no need to yell (wipes tear away)

Riku: he's mad cuz he saw Kairi and Tidus um... doing things

Sora: She was giving him a-

Me: OK!! Well I don't own nada and review!

* * *

_...What _**Riku**_ hears..._

I need more affection than you know.

Riku looked around, he thought he heard singing but no one else was in the castle's air hanger but him.

Yeah, I was him. So, and now, turn it down.

'_Either Yuffie can't sing or I'm going insane.'_ Riku thought as he was climbing the stairs toward Ansem's old office.

Why?

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you know.

Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him.

'_Ansem, Ansem, Ansem' _the name wrung over and over in his mind.

We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem.

"Who the fuck are you?! Show yourself! " Riku screamed knocking over the desk in anger. 'How does she know about my past?'

I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep.

Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it.

'_I never did know it, did I?'_ Riku sat down exhausted and listened.

Now in terrible sleep, he finally listens. I've his emotions.

'_I was wondering were those went'_ Riku joked with himself. (He's talking about his emotions I know not really funny)

I need true emotion.

I need more affection than you know.

I need true emotions.

How could I destroy all?

So many ups and downs.

_'What ups?'_ he was getting mad again. "Damn it!"

"S'not good to talk to yourself Riku," Yuffie chirped "Also if you're going to swear do what Cid does and swear at someone for no reason!"

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you know.

Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him.

'_I still am him'_ Yuffie's babbling didn't faze him.

We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem.

I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep.

Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it.

Right now, and inside, we shall fly.

"Yuffie don't you hear that?" Riku looked up finally acknowledging her. She looked worried now. "You know Sora said he was hearing things too… Maybe you need to spend more time with people Riku, I mean you do spend a lot of time alone"

He was Ansem, he was Ansem.

I need more affection than you know.

"Whatever just listen to the song"

Wasn't it easy? Yeah, I was him.

We all three grew, I hear I was Ansem, I hear I was Ansem.

I need more affection than you know. And now you shall sleep.

Yeah, it was real, and I never knew it….

"Riku! Just because you love me and won't admit it doesn't mean you have to be so mean!" Yuffie wiped her eyes and ran away, leaving a somewhat happy and content Riku behind.

I need more affection than you know…

'_You have no idea Yuffie'_

* * *

Me: Awwwwwwwwww! 

Sora: What?

Me: Were u like not paying attention or something? RIKU LOVES YUFFIE!!!

Yuffie: Riku will u be my VALENTINE?!

Riku: Review if ur out there…

Kairi: I'm back Sora!

Sora: (runs away and crys)

Me: wtf... do wut Riku said and please review… oh and if ur wondering about wut the plot is it's Riku and Sora going crazy XD


End file.
